Rocky the Kangaroo
Rocky the Kangaroo is an American animated television series from The Walt Disney Company that aired from 1986 to 1994. It Became a Critical & Commercial Success And is one of the Greatist Animated Shows That Disney Produced. The Show won a series of Awards including: The Annie Award For Best Animated Tv Show And Saturn Award for Best Animators: Dale Baer, Andreas Deja, Mark Henn, Dan Kuenster, Glen Keane, Randy Cartwright, Kathy Zielinski, Kevin Lima, Rob Minkoff, Joe Ranft, Lynne Naylor, Phil Nibbelink, T. Daniel Hofstedt, John Kricfalusi, Andrew Stanton, Ken Duncan, John Pomeroy, Pete Docter, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Rob Husband and Jefferey J Varrab And Best Episode From an Animated Show: Season 2: Ep. 13 Rocky Gets Cancelled. Premise The show follows the adventures of Rocky the Kangaroo, Jeremy the Kangaroo, Lars the Penguin and Pudgey the Mouse. In Australia, Rocky is captured by the hunters out of the australian jungle, but is accidentally saved by the zookeeper, only he turns Rocky into the cartoon star, along with the friends, Jeremy the Kangaroo, Lars the Penguin and Pudgey the Mouse. Cast *Dom DeLuise (Seasons 1-5) & Scott Innes (Later Seasons) as Rocky the Kangaroo *Ernie Sabella as Jeremy the Kangaroo *Jason Alexander as Robert *Annie Potts as Kate *Joe Ranft as Lars, Lenny *Paul Winchell As El Gopher (Seasons 1-6) *Ken Sampson as Zookeeper (Seasons 1-3), Eddy the Cheetah, Head Veternarian, Greg (Seasons 4-6) *Jim Cummings as El Gopher (Later Seasons), Zookeeper (Later Seasons), Ernest the Elephant, Ruby the Cobra *Brian Cummings As Mother Gopher, Mike, Proffecer Tiger *Vincent Price (Seasons 1-3), Ken Sampson (Seasons 4-6) & Jess Harnell as Greg (Later Seasons) *Val Bettin as Timmy *Tara Strong As Pudgey The Mouse *Pat Buttram (Seasons 1-3) & Gregg Berger (Later Seasons) as Mr. Wilfred *Jodi Benson as Teresa *Frank Welker as Hector the Dog (Vocal Effects), Dr. Stewart, Uncle Terry the Crocodile, The Collector, King Rat, Dave The Peacock And Various Creature Vocalizations Production Brad Bird Originaly came with the idea of the series back in 1983 but due to storie Concerns the Show went in Development Hell, but In 1985 Disney Animator Chris Buck was Chosen As Director And He recreates the Series As a more Disney Like Cartoon And Brings a Crew To Work On The Series. The Crew For The First 5 Seasons Include: *Head Writer, Series Developer & Creative Producer: Tom Ruegger *Producer: Mitchell Schauer *Producer: James T. Walker *Coproducer & Story Editor: Jymn Magon *Score Composer & Conductor: John Debney *Character Designers: Dana Landsberg, Kenny Thompkins & Jeff Pidgeon *Animation Supervisor: David Block *Art Director: Michael Peraza *Layout Stylist: Ed Ghertner *Effects Designer: Don Paul *Storyboard Supervisor: Kurt Anderson *Background Designer: Brian Sebern *Song Composers: Alan Menken, Barry Mann & Howard Ashman *Editors: John Carnochan & Dan Molina *Writers: Mark Siedenberg, Tedd Anasti, Patsy Cameron, Wayne Katz, Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington, Alan Burnett, Bruce Reid, Shelly Reid, Rich Fogel, Kevin Hopps, Dev Ross, Steve Hulett, John P. McCann, Cliff Rudy, Elena Lesser, Jymn Magon, Tad Stones, Paul Dini, Sherri Stoner, Mark Zaslove, Karl Guers, *[[Storyboard Designers: Don Christensen, Steven E. Gordon, Hank Tucker, Bob Curtis, Rich Chidlaw, Kurt Connor, Gary Trousdale, Brenda Chapman, Robert Rodriguez, Bob Cline, Kevin Lima, Pete Docter, Ken Boyer, Byron Vaughn, Joel Siebel, Holly Forsyth, Don Shank, Karl Toerge, Kelly James, Bob Camp, Thom Enriquez, Dan Povenmire, Kevin Harkey, Dexter Reed, Keith Tucker, Mitchell Schauer, Mark Ervin, Joe Ranft, Victor Cook, Ed Gombert, Craig Bartlett, Mike Gabriel, Karen Petersen, Scott Jeralds, Dan Haskett, Hand Bacher, Kelly Asbury, Christopher M. Savino, Leslie Goran, Stark Howell, Barry Caldwell, Bruce Timm, Toby Shelton, Matthew O’ Callighan, Rob LaDuca, David Scott Smith, Jan Green, Monte Young, Lynne Naylor, Vincent Waller, John Norton, *[[Prop Designers: Terry Hudson, Rob LaDuca, Tom Foxmarnick, Marty Warner & David Mink *Background Stylists: William Lorencz, Lisa Keene, Derek Carter, Gary Eggleston, Kathleen Swain, Brookes Campbell, Barry Atkinson, *[[Animation Director: David Block For the Animation About 5 Animation Studios were brought in for each different episode however a single season is produced by one animation studio. Walt Disney Animation Studios In Burbank Produced The First 4 Seasons From 1985 To 1989 with a Total Of 250 Episodes Including the Pilot & 25 Half Hour Episodes. After Season 4 Wang Film Productions took over as the Main Animation Studio For the Remainder Of The Series And Did 470 Episodes including 4 Half Hour Specials Walt Disney Animation Australia Produced 34 Half Hour Episodes In 1989, 1992 & 1993 Walt Disney Animation Japan Produced only about 13 Half-Hour Episodes For 1992 & 1993 and Walt Disney Feature Animation (France) Produced 11 Episodes & (The Christmas Special) Trivia Characters 'Heroes' *Rocky the Kangaroo (voiced by Dom DeLuise: First 5 Seasons & Later: Scott Innes) Animator: Andreas Deja *Jeremy the Kangaroo (voiced by Ernie Sabella) Animator: Ruben Aquino *Lars (voiced by Joe Ranft) Animator: Phil Nibbelink *Ernest the Elephant (Voiced By Jim Cummings) Animator: Rob Minkoff *Pudgey The Mouse (voiced by Tara Strong) Animator: Mark Henn *The Zookeeper (voiced by Ken Sampson: First 3 Seasons & Later Jim Cummings) Animator: T. Daniel Hofstedt *Robert (Voiced By Jason Alexander) Animator: Glen Keane *Kate (Voiced By Annie Potts) Animator: Kathy Zielinski *Teresa (voiced by Jodi Benson) Animator: Mark Henn *Uncle Terry The Crocodile (Voiced By Frank Welker) Animator: Dale Baer *Proffecer Tiger (Voiced By Brian Cummings) Animator: Ash Brannon *Hector the Dog (Voiced By Frank Welker) Animator: Tom Sito 'Villains' *El Gopher (voiced by Paul Winchell: First 6 Seasons & Later Jim Cummings) Animator: Glen Keane *Mother Gopher (Voiced By Brian Cummings) Animator: Kathy Zielinski *Mike (voiced by Brian Cummings) Animator: Leon Joosen *Mr. Wilfred (voiced by Pat Butrum: First 3 Seasons & Later Gregg Berger) Animator: Pete Docter *Harold The Hog (Voiced By Frank Welker) Animator: T. Daniel Hofstedt *Maxwell The Cat (Voiced By Charlie Adler) Animator: Andrew Stanton *Rudy the Cobra (Voiced By Jim Cummings) Animator: Mike Gabriel *Jared the Gorrila (Voiced By Brian Cummings) Animator: Michael Surrey *Greg and Lenny (voiced by Vincent Price, Ken Sampson, Jess Harnell and Joe Ranft) Animator: Kevin Petrilak *The Collector (Voiced By Frank Welker) Animator: Jeffrey J. Varrab Locations *The Hillsberg Zoo *The Rocky Kangaroo Cartoon Studio *Robert & Kate’s House *El Gophers Hideout *Hillsberg, California *Australia *Rocky’s Pen *Teresas Room Episodes Theme Song The Original Theme Song was Written By Michael & Patti Silversher Video Games Film In 2015, Walt Disney Pictures produced a full-length animated feature film of the show in theaters after the series finale. It was named "Rocky the Kangaroo Movie". Unlike the show, Jeremy is the co-star and Rocky is the star. In the adventure, Rocky, after he escapes from the studio during the cartoon's filming and lives in the Central Park Zoo, is bored with the routine of life on the zoo. One day, he concocts a plan to have a day off, by tricking the zookeeper into going back to sleep by counting his kangaroo repeatedly. However, the caravan in which they put the zookeeper to bed accidentally rolls away into the big ctiy. So Rocky and the animal friends follows into the big city to rescue their zookeeper, who found himself amnesiac there as a result of their mischief and defeats El Gopher & Mother Gopher out of the Rocky the Kangaroo's cartoons and fame. The film features the voices of Danny Puddi as Rocky, Adam Sandler as Jeremy, Tom Kenny as Lars, Tara Strong as Pudgey, Jim Cummings as the Zookeeper, Kevin Michael Richardson as El Gopher, The City Mayor & Ernest The Elephant, Brian Cummings as Mother Gopher, Jared The Gorilla And Professor Tiger, Carlos Alazraqui As Mark the meerkat, Frank Welker as Hector the Dog, Harold The Hog, Terry The Crocodile, Eric The Giraffe & King Rat and featuring John Goodman as Greg and Bill Hader as Lenny. Gallery Category:Television series by Disney Category:Rocky the Kangaroo Category:Animated television series Category:The Disney Afternoon shows Category:1980s American television series Category:1988 television series endings Category:1987 television series debuts